Answer to a Question
by carolily
Summary: A question of Skull's sets off a chain of events at the arcobaleno's dinner table. What could happen? Cololal oneshot


The arcobaleno gathered around the dinner table silently. Luce was the one who insisted on living together, as a 'family' she would call it. Of course, nobody can resist her kind woman threatening smile, but most of them didn't want to in the first place. As Colonello looked around the room, everybody was doing their own thing, not even sparing a glance. At that time, Luce walked out of the kitchen, a bowl of her newest concoction in hand. Colonello silently groaned. Some people liked Luce's cooking, but he certainly did not. As a bowl of milky white stew was set in front of him, he sneaked a glance at everybody around him. Most were already eating, save for Lal, who was staring off into space intently, and Skull, who was staring at Lal intently. Immediately, Colonello's eyebrows furrowed. If he was interested in Lal, he could just go to a scary, fiery underground place because-

At that precise moment, Skull blurted out something, interrupting Colonello's thoughts.

"Hey, are you and Colonello sweet on each other or something?" realizing what he said, he quickly covered his mouth. A shadow seemed to pass over the table, as Reborn lowered his fedora hat, and even Verde paused jotting down his notes. Colonello smirked as he watched Lal's reaction. He was expecting a thrashing, slapping at the best. But to everybody's surprise, Lal just blushed, eyebrows twitching. Colonello's smirk faded a bit.

"And why would you suppose that?" She said through clenched teeth, squeezing her spoon so tight she was probably on the verge of bending/breaking it. Colonello smiled again. Maybe the show wasn't over after all.

"L-Lal sempai... i-it was nothing... I... was just..." Skull stammered, about to leave his seat, but pressed down by Reborn sitting beside him, smirking under his fedora.

"Oh, Skull, keep on asking the question. It seems like its going somewhere interesting kora." Colonello chimed in, and Skull gave him a glare.

"Yes Skull, you still haven't answered my question." Lal's voice was surprisingly calm, though the spoon was as firmly grasped in her hand than ever. By now, everybody's eyes were on the two arcobaleno, even Luce finding this conversation/prelude to war was quite amusing.

"W-well, it's just that L-Lal sempai and C-Colonello sempai are a-always together, and just the way you l-look at each other... and Lal sempai, you always b-blush when you talk to Colonello sempai..." He trailed off, as Lal sighed and started eating quickly. Feeling that nothing more interesting was about to happen, everyone else proceeded to go back to their dinner/notes/money. Colonello sighed inwardly, and shoved his soup into his mouth as quickly as possible. For the rest of the dinner, everybody ate in silence.

The calm gave Colonello the opportunity for his mind to wander. As he robotically brought the soup to his mouth, he thought about Skull's knew all along that he loved Lal. Her tomboyish personality and seemingly cold and merciless demeanour just made her even cuter to Colonello. Of course, he flirts with her numerous times the past, but many would just dismiss that to teasing. Well, Colonello was serious. But he could never really determine being bashed in the head after some naughty pick up line would be a positive reaction.

The scraping sound of her chair as she rose was what jolted Colonello out of his thoughts. He looked up, dimly realizing that he and Skull were the only ones to react to Lal's departure. As she was about to turn, Skull called out again, in a fit of insanity.

"Wait Lal-sempai! You still haven't answered my question!" Several of the arcobaleno face palmed. Including Colonello. Skull cringed, expecting some extreme pain. But to some miracle, Lal hesitated, and frowned.

"So, you really do want your answer?" She looked a bit confused, and a whole lot embarrassed, but not angry. Gaining back some of his confidence, Skull replied back solidly.

"Y-yes Lal sempai." By then, all occupants of the table looked up again.

Lal didn't answer Skull's question, but proceeded towards the exit behind Colonello's chair. Or so he though. That was why when she paused in front of him, he dimly wondered why.

"Lal? What are you-"He tried to inquire, but Lal cut him off.

By leaning down and _kissing _him.

That caught Colonello completely by surprise, his eyes widening at the shock. But he eagerly kissed her back, aware that she tasted like strawberries eaten after dinner. Cautiously, his tongue pleaded for entrance, and she opened her mouth teasingly, allowing him to slip inside. Threading his fingers in her sleek hair, he even forgot that everyone else was watching, that they were at the dining table, as their tongue fought for dominance, in a wave of want and lust.

Just as quickly as the kiss started, Lal broke away, cheeks barely tinted with red as she walked out the door, combat boots clacking against the tiled floor.

Looking back towards the table, he could feel everyone's eyes on him.

Reborn wolf whistled.

But Colonello just smiled like a dummy and walked out after Lal. There were three hours left until bed.

He knew what to do to pass the time.


End file.
